


a text from honigbär

by Nocturnal_fanfictions



Series: boyfriend to death series [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drinking problems, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, Limb removal, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence, gender neutral protagonist, strade is a creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_fanfictions/pseuds/Nocturnal_fanfictions
Summary: you get a text from an unknown number letting you listen to the gory demises of others. will the person on the other end find you? or will you survive.





	1. the first audios

You knew you shouldn’t have answered the text from the anonymous phone number. you saw no problem with it at the time. It had been a straightforward text saying ‘hello’. At the time you had just responded with ‘hi’ but you were unsure of just who you were talking to. You had gotten the message while you got your books ready for school and you sighed. You were just hoping it wasn’t another university guy trying to get into your bed.  
The next message from the person came over an hour later. You didn’t think anything had scared you as much as the audio of the message.  
It started as quiet whimpering, but it soon turned to blood curdling screams mixed with the muffled chuckles of a man  
After a moment you thought it was probably just a cruel prank. You frowned and took a deep breath and replied to the audio ‘was that meant to scare me?’ you replied bravely. There was an almost immediate response ‘did you enjoy that liebling~’ it read, and you frowned more. Who the fuck did this little freak think he was.  
You decided you wanted to find out more  
‘who are you?’  
‘you amuse me’  
‘why?’  
‘you think I’m going to tell you’  
You decided that you were intrigued, and you wanted to find out more  
‘what do I save this number as stupid?’  
‘oh’  
‘just call me honigbär’  
You had never heard that word in your life, but you decided to just roll with it.  
You didn’t get any more texts from the mysterious number, but the person never left your head. What did they want?  
You decided to stop thinking about it and you didn’t look back at you phone while you were at school. You were in your third year of university and you wrote short stories in your spare time. you went about your normal day. You went to lectures and classes and you went to lunch with your friends. You told yourself you weren’t going to think about the person on your phone but the thought of them seemed to constantly be lingering. You supposed that you liked the thrill of it. you were certain it was just a kid playing a dumb prank, but you found it amusing to think of talking to a real serial killer.  
You shrugged the thought off eventually. If it was a dumb prank, then you told yourself you shouldn’t be getting mixed up into it but for now you decided to play along and see what else the person would try to pull on you.  
You got invited to a house party happening on Saturday which took away the thoughts about ‘honigbär’. You had never been to a house party before, so you were excited but you also dreaded the idea of having to interact with other people. You cringed at the thought of what it would be like in a room of people socialising and knowing only a handful of them.  
You went to the shops and got new clothes. You could barely afford it considering you didn’t earn much working as a server at a local diner but you figured splurging on a new outfit wouldn’t be too bad. You felt miserable as very few of the clothes you tried on actually fit and the store didn’t have any other sizes. You ended up going for an outfit a size too small, but you told yourself you would manage.  
You walked about the mall and saw your friend, joseph. Joseph Christiansen had been your friend since the start of university and he was the host of Saturdays party.  
‘hey joseph’ you said as you walked up behind him and he turned around embracing you in a firm hug. ‘well hello there stranger’ he said with a friendly laugh before pulling away from you. ‘how are you buddy?’ he asked and you shrugged rubbing the back of your neck ‘I’m not doing too bad if I do say so myself’ you said with a slight laugh.  
You spoke with the tall blonde for several minutes before parting ways and you headed out of the mall. As you walked out your shoulder bashed into that of a brunette wearing khakis. ‘watch where youre fucking going’ they hissed, they had a slight German accent. They walked past you quickly leaving you confused and annoyed as to why they didn’t apologise  
When you got home you checked your phone but there was nothing from the stranger. you sighed.  
You didn’t hear from the stranger for another several days. You had begun to wonder if they would ever respond to you again. you thought it was ridiculous that you were almost disappointed you weren’t hearing from the stranger. You had gone about your days thinking about them as well as the upcoming party. It was in six days. you walked into your bedroom and let out a sigh of relief that you were finally back in your room after work. You removed you uniform and got into bed.  
Soon enough, as you laid in bed scrolling through your social media, you got another audio. This one was disturbing. A young man was on the other end begging for his life. The noise continued and soon the young man spoke directly to whoever was filming ‘please stra-’ there was a sickening noise then gurgling and a loud thump before the audio cut off. You rolled your eyes. This had to be a prank, it was so over the top.  
‘what is this? Bad acting?’ you responded  
‘you think this is a fake?’ the person responded  
‘yes, I do’  
There was a pause. A long one before an image was sent to you. It was of a beaten and bruised man with short dark hair. There was clearly blood seeping from every place it could. The man was missing an eye and had been stabbed and had his throat slit. He was covered in bruises and it looked almost real, but you were certain it was fake.  
You chuckled as you responded. ‘that’s some pretty bad makeup, it’s almost convincing though’  
‘you’ll find out soon enough, this isn’t a joke’  
‘sure I will’  
‘you’re interesting, you aren’t like the others I spread my bundles of joy to’  
‘you call that a bundle of joy? Man you must be a freak’  
‘im not but you must be because I bet you enjoy these’  
Why do you say that?’  
‘you haven’t called the cops’  
‘Hm, fair enough’  
You sighed and switched off your phone, setting it on your bed side table before laying back in your bed and dozing off.


	2. the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find out what you believed was not true and you bein to fear for yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im awfully sorry for the short chapters my dears I promise that the chapters will get longer as the story progresses

Soon you found out it was definitely not a joke.  
When you woke up two days later and went down to get yourself some breakfast You saw your housemate reading the morning paper and he felt your heart stop. ‘body of Local lawyer found in alleyway’. the accompanying photo showed the man from the audio on your phone. Your heart pounded in your chest and you had to put a hand on the kitchen counter to steady yourself. You opened the chat with them.

‘you’re not joking are you?’ you texted but there was no response. 

You got ready for class and felt extremely unnerved. You have been talking to a serial killer. You had listened to the gruesome deaths of two people. You couldn’t stop thinking about it as you tried to focus on your classes.

you sat in psychology class and listened to the boring lecturer, but they then said something that interested you ‘Psychopaths, in general, have a challenging time forming real emotional attachments with others. Instead, they form artificial, shallow relationships designed to be manipulated in a way that most benefits the psychopath. People are seen as pawns to be used to forward the psychopath’s goals. Psychopaths rarely feel guilt regarding any of their behaviours, no matter how much they hurt others. But psychopaths can often be seen by others as being charming and trustworthy, holding steady, normal jobs. Some even have families and seemingly-loving relationships with a partner. While they tend to be well-educated, they may also have learned a great deal on their own. When a psychopath engages in criminal behaviour, they tend to do so in a way that minimizes risk to themselves. They will carefully plan criminal activity to ensure they don’t get caught, having contingency plans in place for every possibility’ the lecturer said, and it made you think more of your strange acquaintance. as you sat in class you took out your journal. You hadn’t written in it in days and you decided a new page had to be filled

19th July 

I’ve never felt more nervous in my life. I am witness to two murders through a sick person I ca only refer to as honigbär. They send me the audios of their murders and up until today I thought it was a joke. My heart is pounding with anxiety and I don’t know what to do. Should I call the police? Should I tell someone? Any normal person would but I fear my curiosity has overtaken me. i am fearing for my life and the lives of others. This persons sick and twisted mind will surely come after me but they make me feel intoxicated even though conversation with them is rare. I fear what I am walking into and I wish someone would stops me before I take steps too far. I want to get into the mind of this killer, but I get the feeling I will get carried away and it will end up bad for me in the end.  
Your mind had long tuned out the lecturer as you wrote but you snapped out of it when the response text came through.  
‘I told you I wasn’t’

‘Why are you doing this?’

‘I make money doing it but it’s more of a hobby mein shatz’

‘youre sick’

You were tempted to just block the number, but you knew you were to curious about the stranger to do that. You just decided to ignore the number for now. you sighed and went home early because you felt to nervous out in the open. you laid in bed and pulled your pet cat close for comfort.  
Another text. ‘I like you’. It was slightly worrying but it made you smile a little. ‘I’m going to assume that’s a bad thing’ you replied and took a deep breath. ‘that depends’ they replied

You turned off your phone. You needed a break. You left your phone at home and went on a walk. You walked for what felt like hours just thinking to yourself. You didn’t know the person, so it wouldn’t be hard to get rid of them. Right? you got groceries and tried to go about your day normally. Some normality would help settle your nerves. You started to feel a bit of inspiration for a short story and you ended up thinking more about how you would write it and you felt much more relaxed. you hummed and smiled t yourself as you walked and looked at the trees and sky around you and you were able to arrive back at home safe and unafraid of whatever the person had planned  
That evening as you laid tiredly in bed you got another message ‘I want to play a game Liebling~’  
That brought back your nerves, but a terrifying curiosity took over you. ‘what kind of game’ you replied to the other.

There was no response.

You turned off your phone and told yourself you weren’t going to even look at it for the rest of tomorrow because the thought of seeing what the sick person had in store for you made you feel scared. You could barely sleep that night as the curiosity and fear gripped at you. You felt paralyzed.

The next day you got up and continued to ignore your phone. You got dressed and walked out of your house with only an apple for breakfast. You were meeting up with joseph and going for coffee. As soon as the man saw you he had you in his arms. Joseph had always been a very affectionate person. You both sat down and he smiled at you ‘you should come around to my house tonight, im having some friends over for dinner and I would love to have you there’ joseph said to you and despite you being reluctant you agreed to come along. It would get your mind off honigbär anyways. 

You and joseph soon parted, and you looked about the local mall. There was nothing terrible interesting about the mall, but it made you feel like you were being responsible. You got yourself some more coffee as you were trying to stay awake and you ended up falling asleep on one of the mall sofas. You were out for almost an hour before a janitor woke you up and you went home. You tiredly made yourself food and watched television. At this point you were too tired to even think about the mysterious person on the phone so you had forgotten them. You sighed as you tried to wake yourself up more for dinner.

You made a salad to take to josephs which seemed like It had woken you up a bit more and as well as that you had a cold shower and got changed into some better clothes as you got ready for dinner. You loved going around to josephs, so you felt like this was going to be a big help to you.

You grabbed you phone as you walked out of your house and started to walk to josephs. The sky was dark, and the stars were out and you ended up staring up at them instead of looking where you were going and you walked right into a pole. You could feel the pain in your head starting to spread into a headache and you groaned and you stood back up from where you had stumbled backwards, and you walked up to josephs house. You stood at the door and checked your phone quickly before knocking and you felt your heart sink to your stomach and you shivered as you read the text you had been sent.

 

‘we are going to play hide and seek Liebling and when I find you I’m going to keep you’


	3. the game begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet someone new at josephs dinner and you begin to fear the ominous killer more and more

You stared in fear down at the text and you trembled a little just seeing it. you were on edge now. you knocked on the door to josephs house and the man opened the door and welcomed you into the house with a hug. Josephs house was a simple bungalow with a nice porch and garden. He shared it with his girlfriend Maria. It was nice and cosy inside and you always loved to visit them.

You walked into the kitchen and put the salad you had brought, and you set it on the counter. You were happy that it had survived when you had fallen outside. When you walked into the Livingroom you saw some people you knew like Maria and some of your other friends but there was one person there you had never seen before.   
He was a brunette no older than thirty-five years old wearing a khaki army shirt along with beige trousers and army boots. He looked rather unkempt, but he still looked interesting. You would have gone over to him, but you figured you would be more comfortable around people you knew so you stayed around Maria and the others.  
When dinner was ready you all went and sat at the dining table and the young man sat opposite you. he seemed stuck to his phone and it was clear he didn’t want to be here. Joseph set the food out and you fixed yourself a plate of food, as did everyone else. All of you except the brunette chatted away across the table and then a topic came up that made you nervous.

‘so, what do you guys think about the murder case in the paper?’ Maria asked the table  
You immediately responded ‘I think whoever did it is sick’ you said and looked up only to be met with a pair of wide amber eyes. The young man across the table had looked up and was now staring unblinkingly at you. joseph looked over at him ‘Strade you’ve been awfully quiet’ he said and the man who you assumed was Strade looked up over at him ‘my apologies joseph’ he said, and you realised where you had seen him

‘I accidentally ran into you at the mall the other day’ you said, and the man looked over with slight confusion turning to realisation then embarrassment ‘o-oh im so sorry I was so rude’ he said and flashed you a genuine smile but it gave you the creeps. You shuddered.  
You looked down at your food and tried to do anything to relax yourself. You twiddled your thumbs and looked at the patterns of the china plates joseph had served the food on. You sighed as you poured yourself some champagne and relaxed a bit. you took a deep breath. ‘nervous?’ Strade asked and you looked back up at him ‘no s-sorry I’m just tired’ you said softly 

At the end of dinner, you had stayed and spoke with your friends whilst downing glasses of wine and champagne for a while before you said you had to go and you stood up. Strade stood up as well and offered to walk you home. You reluctantly agreed and got your coat on.  
The charming man walked you home down the dark streetlight lit streets. He started to speak to you and soon you were conversing with you. upon talking to him more you thought he was actually pretty charming. You were laughing at his jokes and he seemed enthusiastic to get to know you better. He walked you to your door and made sure you got inside alright. 

You immediately locked the doors and went back to your room, relieved that you were safe in your house. You got changed into something more comfortable and you got under the soft white bedsheets. You opened the chat on your phone and in your drunkenness, you texted honigbär

‘you’re on’

‘I need a clue mein shatz’

‘what kind of clue?’

‘anything’

‘fine, I’m going to a party on Friday’

You realised you had just given away easy information and you felt the dread creep over you. you would have removed the message but honigbär had already seen it.   
You stared at the ceiling for a while with your heart pounding before slowly drifting off into your sweet sleep.

The next morning you woke up and groaned at the terrible hangover you had. You didn’t have any classes for that day and you were desperate to stay in bed. You stayed in bed groaning at the pounding in your head that the Tylenol you had taken wasn’t helping. You cuddled your cat and kissed its soft head which seemed to make you feel a bit better about the situation. You got a text from joseph asking you to come for lunch at the mall and you groaned into your pillow before getting up and getting changed into some roper clothes. You left the house making sure to feed your cat beforehand and you headed to the mall. 

When you got there you saw the young man from the night before and Maria were with joseph and you smiled tiredly at them. You walked up to them and greeted the three of them before you all went inside and picked somewhere to eat. You ended up sitting across from strade for the second time and you felt like you could get lost in his bright eyes, but you told yourself not to get attached to him. Within an hour you and strade were both bored out of your minds and you tried to decided whether or not to strike up conversation with the other. You studied his features and saw a small scar on the side of his face. You stared at it for a while before finally speaking up. ‘where did you get the scar strade?’ you asked and your eyes met. ‘I got it in a knife fight when I was a teenager’ he replied after a moment, slightly embarrassed as everyone at the table had turned to look at him.

‘so, are you excited about josephs party?’ he asked and you chuckled 

‘not really, I don’t like big social gatherings’

He smiled at you ‘is someone you hate going to be there?’ he asked and you shook your head 

‘no I just don’t like the idea of parties’ you shrugged.

You looked down but felt like you were being watched, when you looked up again you saw strade gazing wide eyed at you which made you blush and look away from him yet again. you knew he was someone that flustered you but made you sheepishly nervous at the same time. you loved it. you and strade were soon yet again in the full throws of conversation and you stayed like that for hours, even after joseph and Maria had left. You loved talking to him as his life seemed pretty interesting.  
When you had both gotten up to leave strade was going to offer to walk you home again but you declined to avoid being a burden. You walked home and hummed to yourself as you opened the door and walked in. you were warming up to the idea of the party ever since you found out strade was going to be there. That would at least make the party much more interesting. You laid in bed and got out your journal deciding that you wanted to write in it once more

22nd July

I have made an interesting new friend. An army veteran named strade. He is very charming though I get a bad feeling about him. I will just have to wait and see. As for the murderer, they have turned finding me into a sick game and I worry that they will be successful in finding me. im fearing for my life.

 

you close your journal an opened up your phone. You decided to look up what the name of the stranger was and you translated the name…  
you couldn’t believe how cheesy it was. they had gotten you to save their name as honey bear.

You rolled your eyes. That was ridiculous. You chuckled as you got back up out of bed and simply made yourself some noodles and got an ice cold tin of coca cola from the fridge before returning to your bedroom. you ate your food and yawned a little. As you watched criminal minds on your computer with your cat cuddled up to you as you stroked its ginger fur. For the first time in days you felt truly at peace though you knew you should be wary with a killer out looking for you.   
Speaking of the killer in that moment they texted you again 

‘I want another clue’

‘but I already gave you one’ you replied

‘please mein blume’

You frowned ‘fine. I have a birth mark on my chest by my ribcage’

‘ha that’s pretty specific but a clue none the less!’

You groaned and rubbed your eyes. You weren’t sure what to think. If they found you, you didn’t want to know what they would do to you  
Suddenly a new audio message was sent to you

You didn’t want to open it at first but curiosity got the better of you. it was quiet at first but you could hear soft whimpers in the background. You could then hear the sharpening of a knife and some shuffling before a voice cried out ‘n-no! please i-I didn’t do anything wro-AH!‘ there was crying as you could hear blood start to drip onto the floor. The audio cut off after that and when you exited you could see a picture had been sent with it. it was of a pale torso with a gash trailing down the persons chest  
‘they aren’t dead don’t worry’ the text that followed didn’t give you anything but very slight relief. You felt bad for whatever poor person was enduring that.

‘I want to show you something liebling’ 

You waited to see and then another picture was sent. You now definitely knew your killer was a man as the picture was of their dick covered in the blood of who you were going to assume was the person from the audio. You went red and it made you feel sick and scared but you felt like you couldn’t take your eyes off it.  
‘no more unwarranted dick pics please’ you replied turning off your phone. You shuddered.

You fell asleep after that and hoped for a long sleep in


	4. the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you take a risk and go to josephs party

You woke up Friday morning nervous and on edge. You knew that If the killer from your phone was successful in finding you then you were most likely done for. You had to keep telling yourself to stop worrying about it. you shivered a little at the thought of being kidnapped and probably killed. You didn’t want to go to the party with the thought of being found. 

You stayed home and wrote to try and take your mind off things and you sighed. you got another audio. You tensed up and you really didn’t want to hear anymore people being hurt. You opened it anyway. There was soft yet familiar sobbing as you recognised the person from the previous audio. There was soft humming in the background and you were very confused. You didn’t understand what was happening. You could then hear gagging and whimpering and you closed the audio as a new notification popped up. The picture that was sent made you go red again. it was his dick again but this time it had a young mans mouth wrapped around it. there were tears in his eyes and his fiery red locks fell either side of his face. Another message was sent.

‘ill have you like that in no time mein Haustier~’

You shivered ‘only if you find me and I said no more dick pics’

‘:( ‘

You frowned and put down your phone. You rolled your eyes. This guy was ridiculous. you played with your cat and ended up watching more criminal minds from the safety of your warm soft bed, your ginger cat cuddled up to you.

As it started to reach the evening and the sky went dark, you got up and got dressed. As you undressed you looked out the window. You nearly screamed at what you saw.  
You could see a dark figure perched on the branch of a tree watching you. you could see the red cherry of a cigarette in their mouth and you started to tremble. you quickly closed your blinds and turned off the light with the hopes they would go away. You sat in silence on your bed trying to listen for anything peculiar. The silence was deafening, and you were shivering in the cold darkness of your room. Shadows crept about as the room and made everything you were familiar with change. You soon mustered up the confidence to peak out your blinds. You stood up and crept over to the window slowly. You opened the blinds just a crack and peered out. no one was there but that didn’t relieve you in any way. You closed the blinds completely once again.

You quickly finished getting ready. Still shaking with fear at the knowledge you had been watched. You had planned on walking to the party, but you were now too afraid, and you called joseph asking if you could get picked up. Joseph quickly said yes after hearing what had happened, and you waited quietly by the front door, staring out the window hoping to see joseph pull up. He showed up less than 10 minutes later and you practically ran full speed to his car and got in. you felt comfort and safety in josephs car and you took a deep and shaky breath.

You and joseph soon arrived at the party and many people were already there. You walked in and got yourself a drink. you were Wary not to drink anything that wasn’t in an unopened can. You walked about, you shuffled in between the drunk teens that were clearly in their late high school years looking for alcohol and the young adults from your university that had brought them. You were anxious as you tried to see if anyone was watching you as the fear of honigbär filled your head. You wondered if that was who was watching you. did he know where you were? Was he watching you right now? Would you make it out of this party alive? Those were all questions you didn’t think you wanted answers to.

You definitely were not enjoying the party until you saw Strade walk in through the front door. you could barely think over the loud music but you went and sat down on the sofa and Strade soon joined you. he was staying sober clearly as he had a glass of water instead of alcohol. You both began to talk; mainly about how much you hated the party and your nerves settled. Strade was definitely charming and soothing enough that you felt even safer than you had in josephs car. You felt like honigbär could do anything he wanted but as long as you were with Strade you were safe. 

‘so what made you finally want to come tonight?’ Strade asked being pretty loud so you could hear him over the music blaring from the speakers. ‘I knew you would be here’ you replied and smirked smugly and Strade laughed. Drink after drink you continued to talk to Strade. He got up and got you a glass of water hoping to sober you up a bit. You downed the glass, but you were still a bit tipsy. You started to get very close to Strade and his face reddened a bit. ‘how about we go somewhere a tad quieter’ he suggested, and you nodded. You grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. you picked josephs spare room and you pulled Strade inside shutting the door and closing the space between you both. You kissed him deeply and his eyes widened.

A smirk took over his lips and he pinned you the door. your lips parted and he started to drag his lips over the skin of your neck, sucking and kissing wherever he could, which made you bite your lip and tangle your hands in his hair. He moved you both to the bed and he sat down pulling you onto his lap and kissing you deeply once again. he began to move his hands up your shirt teasingly slow and he ground his hips against yours as he pulled back to gaze at you. he grinned and pushed you back against the bed as he continued and he seemed to freeze but you had closed your eyes with bliss so You didn’t seem to notice anything strange. 

He was looking at your stomach and chest and just as you began to notice joseph opened the door. his face went red and he looked away from you both ‘s-strade what are you doing? They’ve had too many drinks this isn’t right’ joseph said, and he walked over helping you off the bed and Strade growled a little as he stormed out and went downstairs. Joseph recommended that you go home, and you reluctantly agreed. 

You walked out the front door and sighed. Strade had already left and you knew you weren’t going to ask joseph for another ride so you started to walk home. Then you saw it again.  
The cherry of a cigarette in the hand of a dark figure leaning against a tree across the street. You felt like your heart stopped and your breath hitched. you stared for a moment before you started to run. adrenaline pulsed through your veins and Your heart was pounding in your chest as you could hear rushed footsteps behind you and tears welled up in your eyes. You came up to a crossroads and you crossed the street as fast as you could but as you turned back you saw the figure that had been chasing you had followed you across the street but had run down an alley between two houses leaving you on your own. This didn’t stop you from running.

You ran all the way back to your house and you slammed the door shut behind you. you were panting heavily and tears fell from you cheeks as you slumped to the floor against the door. ran your hands through your hair and took deep breaths as you tried to calm yourself. You stood up and could feel a cold draft coming from the living room. You walked in and saw one of the windows open and you quickly shut it. you looked outside, and you turned around to go upstairs but you were stopped in your tracks. Someone was in the room with you. they stepped out of the shadow and you frowned ‘Strade? What are you doing he-‘

He cut you off with words that made your blood run cold 

 

‘I found you mein liebling~’

**Author's Note:**

> i made this fanfic for my buddy skye. they didnt ask me to but i figured it would be a nice surprise


End file.
